1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and systems for classifying computer documents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer documents, such as files, may be classified to control access to them. Existing techniques for classifying computer documents typically require having access to the contents of the documents. For example, a file may be classified by extracting the contents of the file and assigning a confidential level to the file based on its contents. While, feasible, this approach is unworkable in situations where the content of the document cannot be accessed for some reason. For example, privacy concerns or network restrictions may prevent access to documents that need to be classified. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to methods and systems for classifying documents without necessarily having to access the contents of the documents.